


Whumptober

by Number1120



Category: Jackspeteye, markiplier - Fandom, vlogers
Genre: Markiplier egos - Freeform, TW: Blood, Whumps, Whumptober 2019, jackseptic egos, jackseptiegoes, markiperegos, my writing, tw: deaths, whumtpber 2k19, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1120/pseuds/Number1120
Summary: All of my whumps from tumblr this year will be here! That's right, baby. 31 stories. 31 connections. 31 types of pain, love, suffering, and whumps--all the whumps.





	1. Shaky Hands

He was looking around himself as he wandered into the library. He could smell the old books on the shelf, some dusty and some aging by time, as he passed the front tables. Eric felt as if he was in a daze as his feet forced him to walk farther into the endless shelves of books. Each isle looks like the other, and he should feel as if he is trapped in a maze! But, dear Eric, wasn’t. He couldn’t think straight as his feet shuffled into the library, replaying the memory in his head over and over. 

As his eyes searched the endless walls and covered bookshelves in the dimly lit room, the echo of narrating came from the center of the library, and his body pulled him towards it. He could feel each step grew heavier as he kept forward; he found himself beginning to sway. Before his mind knew it, he forgot where he was and the reason of coming. He didn’t feel confused, no; he… he felt lost. He knows where he is and the feelings around him, the numbness inside his head, but he felt as if he was in a dream, drifting forever in space and between the stars. No, he’s not confused, yet, he’s not lost. He’s somewhere, but Eric can’t name it. 

The two voices grew as he kept forward, both voices sounding joyfull. Edward sounded as if he was finishing a story as he grew closer, but his voice was muffled. Eric’s eyes became blurry as his eyelids grew heavy. 

“... and that’s why I never leave the house without a pen.” 

“The Host felt intrigued to Edward’s story, but he grows concerned that Edward shouldn’t be walking home alone at night.Might the Host suggest that he should call his friend to walk him back?” The Host narrated smoothly. “The Host thinks that this is the best for his friend--”

“Hel… help?” Eric found himself say, but it was near mumble as he walked forward. 

“Even with a voice as soft as that, the Host perked his head up, hearing someone in pain around them.” Both of them looked around, but he couldn’t see. “The darkness of the room covers their face, making it hard for Edward and The Host to spot the injuried.” 

Eric’s body stopped suddenly as he felt his knees fall under him, crashing down hard. There was something warm flowing down his shirt, but he couldn’t tell if it was tears or--

“Help,” he crocked. “Please… help?” 

“The Host jerks his head hard to the left, hearing the dying voice coming from the isle. There’s a faint smell of blood lingering in the air, making the Host to grow wary of victim for it is not his own blood.” 

Edward stood up and squinted. There’s a lump by the bookshelf curling up into a ball then he smelled the blood in the air. “I’ll be back,” he called as he hurried to the man’s side. 

The body on the ground started shaking, his hands holding his stomach. “Sir? Are you--”

“Edward?” The doctor felt his blood freeze. He knows that frightful voice anyway. “Help?”

He fell next to Eric and turned him on his back. He felt his hands cuffing a horrified, muffled scream as he looked down at the blood staining his black and white shirt. His shaking hands fell over the wound as he called over his shoulder, “Host! I need your jacket!” Then he looked down at the boy. “What--who did this to you?” He breathed as he kept pressure over stomach. 

Eric’s eyes and head were rolling over the ceiling, seeing and counting each crack and spiderweb over him. The doctor’s voice grew softer and slower as he tried to focus. The numbness in his chest started to burn as he tried to speak to him, as he tried to call out to Host, as he tried--

His shaking hands fell over Edward’s as his breath drew short and thin. He felt a coat fall over him as soft mumbled narrations followed. 

“I--I don’t know what to do,” the doctor mumbled as his stomach grew a large pit. “I--I can’t…”

Edward never seen Host fall so still and silent as he looked down at Eric, focusing on his breathing. The Host’s hand combed back Eric’s hair as the other grew into a fist, tightening fast and quick, until his arms began to shake. 

“The Host makes a vow,” he heard him say through a shallow voice. “The Ho-- _ I promise  _ to find them and to make sure Eric lives.” 

But there’s not much someone can do in a dimly lit room in a library with no medical help or a source to keep him stable. As dawn grew near, Eric did as well, his trembling hands letting go, as he slipped into the stars and moon above him. 


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one writes about what happens after the blast...

Marvin laid still on the floor but he was breathing slow and low. It wasn’t shallow, no; it was easy and smooth. His ears hummed as the smoke over him drifted like a cloud. His mind was trying to piece together what happened before. His thoughts moved like a truck on a steep hill and that truck didn’t have enough gas. Was he in a dream? Was this reality? It’s hard to tell time now and then. It always seemed broken… for some reason. 

He could feel blood drip under his broken mask as it trailed to his lips, warm like a blanket, smooth like silk. He blinked hard as he slowly sat up, remembering that he was in his magic room working on a spell. He must’ve done something wrong to trigger the reaction… then again…

There was a knock on the door and a voice called, “Hey, Mars? You okay in there?” There was concern in his voice as he knocked again. “I heard an explosion and… Marvin,” he sighed his name, “you’ve been in there for a while. Come out?”

Marvin tried to stand up, but his head was spinning. How did he get this low on his powers? So dumb at his magic and spells? He’s normally careful when he tries something new, but something new happened today. Why was this happening? 

“Marvin? Tell me you’re okay? Please?” Chase jiggled at the locked door knob then knocked again. “Are you alive in there?”

He stood up slowly and took off his broken mask. His head was dizzy as he made it to the door, opening slowly. “Um… no,” he said, facing Chase. Chase’s eyes widen as his hands cuffed his face. When his soft hands touched him, he melted in his touch. “I’m not okay.”

Chase tried to find the words, but a noise came from the back of his throat as he thumbed drying blood from his lips and jaw. He tried to focus his eyes on him, but he felt as knot forming in his stomach. Marvin show how hurt he was, but he felt tired and confused. He hung on to his touch as he shut his eyes. 

“Come on, Marvin,” Chase said. He led him Marvin out of his room and towards the kitchen. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“Chase?” Mavin’s voice was soft.

“Yeah?”

He stopped shortly behind him, seeing a new shadow following his younger brother. “Don’t take your guns to town,” he whispered. He watched the second shadow’s head, and he could’ve sworn he saw a deep red smile from. He felt his blood freeze and his head grew heavy. 

Chase stopped at his words in wonder. “My… my what?”

He turned and, just in time, he caught Marvin in his arms. Marvin felt tired, so tired, in his warm arms. His legs fell under him and rested his head against his shoulders, shutting his eyes into a blissful sleep.


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a forgotten memory from four years ago that we all seem to... forget?

** _Delirium:_ ** _ A temporary mental state characterized by confusion, anxiety, incoherent speech, and hallucinations. Some symptoms include fevers and sleep deprivation.. _ . 

** _Four years ago...._ **

Anthony’s fever hit it’s peck, and it made him feel like hot wax from a candle. He breathed through his teeth and took sharp breaths until he was asleep again. 

He’s been like this for weeks. He would slip in and out now and then, and Henrik watched from his bedside. He would grip his hand when he was asleep as his chest would rise now and then. A couple days ago, or was it months?, they--the other doctors--had to slip a tube down his throat to keep his lungs from collapsing for a while. They took it out last week, but that doesn’t mean the lungs would fall again. 

Today’s lunch break was in his room. The lights turned down low and the curtains drawn shut to block out the star light and moon’s gaze. What would those do for him? They couldn’t save him! Henrik couldn’t save him, so what makes stars and the fucking moon so powerful? 

He opened his sandwich then examined it. Elaine made him a sloppy peanut butter and grape jelly and packed a small chocolate kiss for him. There was a scribbled note in a brown paper bag that read: “Ich liben du!”. She missed spelled it, but Henrik traced the letter anyways. Gosh, she’s getting smarter and smarter every day; might be the smartest five--year-old kid he knows. 

_ I love you, too, lovely,  _ he thought to himself as he folded the paper and tucked it back into his lab coat. He rested his eyes on his friend as he breathed silently in a mask. “I wish you would wake up soon, Anthony,” he said before he took a bit of the sandwich. “The days are getting lonely without you here.” He took a thoughtful pause as he ate some of his sandwich. “I want to introduce you to my family. I know you would get along with my  _ kinder _ .” 

Anthony didn’t move. 

“Please, wake up soon,” he said as he laid his eyes on his sandwich. He finished it in the silence. As he stood up, he stood close to his bed and brushed his hair back. “Jack’s been missing you. He waits for you everyday. I think… I think he needs you the most out of us all.” He lifted his hand and started out of the room. It was just a normal day--

“Ja… Jack?” Henrik stopped dead in his tracks then looked behind him. Anthony’s eyes were partly open; his head tossed side to side as if he was looking for something. “Jack?” Lazily, he lifted a hand to take the mask off. 

Henrik returned to his side and lowered his hand from the mask. He didn’t need to use force; Anthony’s too weak. “Don’t take it off,” he instructed. “This is helping you, Anthony.”

Glossy eyes laid on Henrik, both tired and fighting to stay awake. He wanted to try again, but he was holding his hand down. A soft smile crossed over his lips. “Jack?” He asked sweetly, his eyes glowing brightly in the dim lights.

Henrik shook his head. “Anti, it’s--”

“Jack,” he said again, his voice happy. Anthony felt his head spin as he looked around the room, but his eyes came back to Jack. His eyes always fell back to Jack. Jack was with him! He was there next to him! Holding his hand! “Jack, you’re… you’re here.” He felt his tears threaten to fall. “I’m so… Jack, you’re here.” His voice was cracking under the mask. 

Henrik’s throat tightened as his free hand stroked his hair back. “I’m--”

“I,” he breathed sleepily, “I’m so happy… I,” his eyes began to roll back as he felt heat flush throughout his body. He was too hot; sweat beads started to fall from his temples. “Jack,” he felt his tears fall. “You’re here… you’re here…” 

Henrik kept his hand on his. If he’s awake, it’s only going to be for a short period of time. He took a deep breath as he thumbed away his tears. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, my friend.” 

Anthony’s head leaned into his touch, his smile widening. “I love you,” why did these words hurt him? “I love you so much, Jack.” his eyes rolled back as he started to drift again. “I… I love… love?”

“Shh,” Henrik cooed, his hand squeezing his. “Shh, Anthony. It’s okay; you’re safe. You can sleep now.” 

Anthony tossed his head back at him, his glassy eyes shining and spinning. He wasn’t alone, not tonight. A sleepy smile faded when his eyelids fell. How come every thought was about him and Henrik? How come he thought about them? “Hen… Henrik?” Suddenly, panic surged through his thoughts. Did he leave for Germany? Henrik… did he leave him here?

He tried to sit up, but Henrik pushed him down gently. “You’re okay, Anti--”

“Henrik? Where’s… where’s Henrik?” He felt his back pressed against the soft bed. “Henrik?”

Henrik bit the corner of his lips nervously. “He’ll come soon. He’s working,” he lied. “Please, rest? For me?” His tears threaten to fall. Anthony doesn’t recognize him.

Anthony’s breath slowed as his eyes rolled back. He was warmer. “I… Henrik? Tell him… tell him…” his voice was short as his he started to slip back under. He felt too tired to be a wake. He might try again, but his mind was screaming for sleep. “Tell him…” he repeated as his voice trailed deeper into sleep, his eyes shutting into silence. 

Henrik stood still as he looked down at his friend as his hand thumbed circles around his. “I know,” he whispered, his eyes twinkling. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read my fanfics on Tumblr, my hc of Anti is that his full name is Anthony June. Jackson. Before the "Glitch", he and Henrik were good friends and worked together. Henrik knows that Anthony is going to be experimented on, but he doesn't tell him because he doesn't want to make him run off. Jack and Anthony were a thing, too, but he blames the "Glitch" on Jack because he was left behind in the lab to be tested/tortured on. I can write more on this as the time passes, but, until then, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife fights going wrong...

Marvin shot another streak of blackness then another within a heartbeat, but he could never hit him. He could never catch him when his guard was down. Quick flashes of green and black glitches flowed after every hit and an echo of laughter followed. Marvin grit his teeth as his navy blue eyes glowed and changed, fading into a dark green. 

“Just give up already!” Marvin shouted in frustration. “No one wants you anymore!”

Anti stopped for a short moment, narrowing his eyes. “ _ You  _ don’t want me. Everyone else did!--”

“Yeah!” Marvin laughed, lifting his hands, “But I made them remember everything you did!” Anti jumped to the side to avoid the blast. “I made them see what you are! What you’re  _ truly  _ are!” His eyes glimmered in his own madness. “You took  _ everything _ from me!” 

From the air, Anti ripped out a knife. He held it steady in his hands and raked the handle with his thumb nail. “So, you did the same to me, huh?” He steadied himself as he held the knife up by his chest. “You’re forgetting one thing about me, Marvin.” Anti felt his old self take over as a wicked and terrible smile pressed over his lips. 

He vanished in a cloud of glitches, static rung throughout the lonely hall. Marvin looked around the hall as he ready himself to attack. His eyes scanned the walls and darkness before him. Then his blood frozen when he felt a cold hand wrapping around his throat then thin cold metal pressed against his throat. 

“You forgot about how  _ bad  _ I can be.” Anti’s voice was covered in static. His voice sent chills down his back and made his hair stand on its end. Anti let out a soft laughter in his ear. “You forgot about your master, didn’t you,  _ puppet?” _

Marvin quickly ducked through his arms and shot at him again, but he was too fast. Before he knew it, Anti was behind him, pinning his hands behind his back. 

“Do you remember the strings, Marvin?” He asked, his voice so calm and soft for him. “Do you remember the strings that tangled around your throat? Do you still feel them?” When he asked, Marvin felt thin lines tracing around his skin. “You feel that, don’t you?” Warm breath pressed against his neck. “”You still feel the strain? The voice of your master?”

“Stop,” Marvin’s voice cracked. 

Anti suddenly turned him around and forced him to look at in his black, nothing eyes. “Don’t you remember the  _ fun  _ times we had, Marvin?” His smile… his empty smile that burns in his brain for nights. “I did take things from you, yes, but don’t you remember?” Marvin felt himself being pressed against a wall as his hands struggled to be free. “Don’t you remember what we did as a team?” Anti could feel his static taking over, his mind slipping back into that place, that awful place he never wanted to be again. “But you took my doctor, my hero, my friend,” his breath was teetering on fire, “my  _ Jack _ .” 

“He was never yours,” Marvin hissed through his teeth. “You did that to him!”

Anti pushed him harder against the wall. “And you think I can’t forget?” His throat began to bleed a deep red and it dripped on Marvin’s shoes. He kept a cold eye on him before releasing his shoulders, the red strings dropping. Marvin held his throat as hot tears slid down his cheeks. “I never wanted to be this,” Anti said coldly, his arms glitching. “I never wanted to be made like this.” He stepped away from Marvin and headed down the hall, the lights flickering on again. 

Marvin glared at him, his fear quickly turning into anger, his hands burning in darken flames. He threw his hands at Anti’s back, his mind blinded by the light and anger. He wasn’t going to let him walk away from him! Not after everything!

Anti stopped as he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes grew as light shot at him. He couldn’t move or glitch in time to get away. He brought up his hands to shield himself, his wings popping out--

But there was a sharp yip; it was there one moment then gone the next. Anti didn’t feel the impact. He didn’t feel the blow or the light entering his body. He didn’t feel his wings breaking into pieces or feathers lighting up in flames. There was a yip, a childish yip, then it was gone. He lowered his wings and he felt stomach lurch forward, his eyes widening in horror and fear, anger beginning to boil in his chest but silenced when he caught her in time, Elanie. 

Her pink and purple shirt was now stained in a deep, sickening crimson. Her breaths were short and staggered as she struggled to breathe. Her hands gripped his shirt as he tried to hold on to her. No amount of words or promises could keep her in his arms alive. No matter how hard he tried. His wings feel to the side like dog ears, giving in.

“I…” Marvin muttered as he took a step forward. He went too far… how did he let himself go this far? “Anti, I--”

In one quick motion, Anti brought his hand up, a knife driving into his throat. Then he looked down at Elanie. “I--I know it hurts, Ellie,” he held back everything inside him. “Everything’s going to be alright.” 

He lifted her up, but… 

An angel’s back has to be strong to carry all those souls back to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so--Elanie is Schneepensten's daughter (my friends liitle head connon) and she's not afraid of Anti nor his wings. If you are very lost, might I suggest you going to "These are the Lies" to catch up.


End file.
